


This is the Greatest Show!

by MusicHeart08



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: When the sharpest words wanna cut me downI'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them outI am brave, I am bruisedI am who I'm meant to beThis is me~ · ~There is a place where the outcasts can go to show the world who they really are.After all, no one has ever made a difference by being like everyone else.





	This is the Greatest Show!

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I came up with after listening to the soundtrack.

Upon entering the circus arena, the darkness of the room begins to grow as the moonlight from behind you begins to fade. The orange lights of the lamps inside quickly replace the pale light.

As you take your seat among the large waiting crowd, the tension of everyone's excitement begins to fill the air.

All around the crowd was the sound of hushed whispers and footsteps as the performers rushed to get into their places.

Suddenly, all the lights in the room turned off at once. Darkness quickly overtook the room.

_Woah!_

Many of the crowd who had already attended other shows began to stomp their feet in excitement.

_Woah!_

Noir stood near the entrance to the arena, twirling his hat around in his hands before placing it on top of his head.

_Woah!_

Ham bounced excitedly on the platform he was on, it was no more than a few feets high.

_Woah!_

Peni was off-stage, sitting comfortable on Spider's saddle. Excitement was on her face.

_Woah!_

Gwen stood near the edge of a roof-high platform. Glancing towards the dark ground, she gave a thumbs up to someone below.

_Woah!_

Miles was standing on the end of a wooden seesaw, tugging nervously on his black sleeve.

_Woah!_

Elephants and Lions cried out, as if apart of the symphony.

_Woah!_

Far off-stage, Peter twirled his cane around in the air before slamming it onto the ground.

_Woah!_

The room fell silence. And from the darkness, a powerful voice sung.

_“Ladies and Gents, this is the moment you've waited for,”_

The silent crowd cheered and screamed at the sound of the Ringmasters voice.

_“Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor!”_

A proud smile broke across Peter's face at the crowd's anticipation.

_“Buried in your bones, there's an ache that you can't ignore,”_

Using his cane, Peter danced to his song.

_“Taking your breath, Stealing your mind, and all that was real is left behind!”_

With a skip, the Ringmaster began walking through the crowd towards the arena.

_“Don't fight it, it's coming for you, runnin at ya! It's only this moment, don't care what comes after!”_

As Peter walked past Peni, she nudged her horse to follow behind him. Along with the other animals.

 _“Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer!_ _Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over!”_

As Peter sung, spotlights began to turn on, one-by-one, lighting up his pathway.

_“It's fire! It's freedom! It's flooding open! It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion!”_

Even from the dim light, Peter could see his friends getting ready with excitement.

 _“There's something breaking at the brick of_ _every wall, it's holding all that you know,”_

_“So tell me, do you wanna go?”_

All the lights in the arena turned on, revealing every performer who danced and jumped to their heart's desire.

_“Where it's covered in all the colored lights!”_

Gwen leaped from the platform and grasped onto a trapeze bar, carrying her through the air and making it appear as if she was soaring.

_“Where the runaways are running the night!”_

Spider paraded proudly around the arena, Peni was doing handstands on his back. A line of other horses followed behind them like an army.

_“Impossible comes true, it's taking over you!”_

Ham leaped into the air, doing a few aerial cartwheels before landing hard on the other side of the seesaw, and launching Miles into the air.

_“Oh, this is the greatest show!”_

As Miles twirled around in the air, the bright spot lights reflected off of his black suit.

_“We light it up, we won't come down. And the sun can't stop us now!”_

Before Miles could fall back to the ground, Gwen, with her legs secured around a bar, grasped onto his hands and carried him across the air.

_“Watching it come true, it's taking over you!”_

Ham was on one of the horses in Peni's parade, doing cartwheels from one horse to another with a large smile.

_“Oh, this is the greatest show!”_

Peter Parker stood in the center of it all, a proud smile on his face as he twirled around with his family performing all around him.

_“It’s everything you ever want! It's everything you ever need!”_

Noir was on a horse of his own, his powerful voice projecting through the air as he juggled cards across his arms and making them disappear in his hands.

_“And it's here right in front of you, this is where you wanna be!"_

Miles and Gwen were twirling around in the air together on a trapeze bar.

_"It's everything you ever want! It's everything you ever need!"_

Peter continued to spin, the crowd was cheering, singing, and dancing along. It was like a dream!

_“And it's here right in front of you, this is where you wanna be!”_

Suddenly, Peter spotted a face in the crowd, one that made him freeze in place and his smile to drop. _  
_

_“It's everything you ever want, It's everything you ever need,”_

As Peter made eye contact with the woman in the crowd, everything and everyone around him began to fade away.

_“And it's here right in front of you, this is where you wanna be,”_

The crowd and the crew disappeared into thin and all the lights shut off. Leaving the ringmaster in the cold and grey foggy room.

Only two spotlights remained. One on him and one on the remaining woman from the crowd.

MJ

_“This is where you wanna be.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Peter B. Parker - RingMaster
> 
> Gwen Stacy - Aerial Dancer
> 
> Miles Morales - Acrobat
> 
> Peni Parker - Animal Tamer/Horse Rider
> 
> Peter Porker - Human Cannonball/Comedian/Clown
> 
> Peter Noir - Magician


End file.
